jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks Multiverse 2.0: Warner Bros. Edition
'JeremyWorks Multiverse 2.0: Warner Bros. Edition '''is an expansion pack for JeremyWorks Multiverse. The expansion pack marks the inclusion of WB universe to the game, as well as other new non-WB characters. Info When Mojo Jojo plans to invade the Multiverse, the heroes must save the multiverse again. New Figures (Playable) JeremyWorks Originals Quinn the Rockstar * Quinn * Annabelle The Mystery of New York ''Coming soon! Go City! Coming soon! The Secret of the Legendary Story Coming soon! Remember the Life Coming soon! Tinny! * Tinny * Buster More coming soon! WB Characters Legend of the Guardians * Soren * Kludd * Glyfie * Twilight * Digger * Metalbeak * Nya Happy Feet * Mumble * Gloria * Erik Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * Fred Jones Yogi Bear * Yogi Bear * Boo-Boo Bear * Cindy Bear * Ranger Smith Looney Tunes * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Petunia Pig * Road Runner * Wile E. Coyote * Elmer Fudd * Speedy Gonzales * Tweety Bird * Sylvester Pussycat * Tasmanian Devil * Tasmanian She-Devil * Yosemite Sam * Foghorn Leghorn * Marvin the Martian Tom & Jerry * Tom * Jerry * Spike * Tyke * Butch Cats & Dogs * Diggs * Catherine * Seamus * Kitty Galore Collin the Speedy Boy * Collin * T.E Bryte * Stacie * Eli * Flappy McFinger * Fang Suckle * Lagan Fuller * Haley Flanagan Caleb * Caleb O'Sullivan * Woody * Breadhead * Chris Hamelworth * Jake Simontin * Purina Timberwarp * Rusty Lobsterspinch The Polar Express * Hero Boy * Hero Girl * The Conductor The Ant Bully * Lucas The LEGO Movie * Emmet * Unikitty * Lord Business * Wyldstyle * Bad Cop/Good Cop * Benny * Batman (LEGO) Storks * Junior * Tulip * Pigeon Toady The Magical Quest * Arrow * Princess Sonnet * Curgi The Man from U.N.C.L.E * Napoleon Solo * Illya Kuryakin * Gabrella "Gaby" Teller Lord of the Rings/Hobbit * Legolas * Gandalf Bunnicula * Bunnicula * Chester * Harold Cartoon Network Originals Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Pearl * Garnet * Amethyst * Lion Regular Show * Mordecai * Rigby * Muscle Man * Hi Five Ghost * Benson * Pops * Skips Generator Rex * Rex Clarence * Clarence * Jeffery * Sumo Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup The Amazing World of Gumball * Gumball Watterson * Darwin * Anais Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack Adventure Time * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Princess Bubblegum * Lady Rainicorn * Lumpy Space Princess * Marceline * Flame Princess Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee Cow and Chicken * Cow * Chicken Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Ed * Edd (Double D) * Eddy The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Billy * Mandy * Grim Camp Lazlo * Lazlo * Raj * Clam Chowder * Chowder * Mung Daal * Shnitzel * Truffles Uncle Grandpa * Uncle Grandpa * Mr. Gus * Pizza Steve * Giant Realistic Flying Tiger The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Juniper Lee * Ray Ray Lee * Monroe Time Squad * Otto Osworth * Lawrence "Larry" 3000 * Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel Hanna-Barbera Originals The Huckleberry Hound Show * Huckleberry Hound The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Quick Draw McGraw * Baba Looey * Snagglepuss The Flintstones * Fred Flintstone * Barney Rubble The Jetsons * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Judy Jetson * Astro * Rosie the Robot Maid More c''oming soon!'' Guest Stars Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Cream the Rabbit * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic Angry Birds * Red * Chuck * Bomb * Matilda * Terence * Hal * Bubbles * Leonard Shaun the Sheep * Shaun * Bitzer * Shirley * Timmy * Nuts * Hazel Sets Level Packs * Looney Tunes Level Pack (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and an new level to play) (Comes with Starter Pack) * Bunnicula Level Pack (Bunnicula, Chester and an new level to play) * Storks Level Pack (Junior, Tulip and an new level to play) * The Amazing World of Gumball Level Pack (Gumball, Darwin and an new level to play) * Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack (Sonic, Tails and an new level to play) (Comes with Starter Pack) * Angry Birds Level Pack (Red, Chuck and an new level to play) (Comes with Starter Pack) * Shaun the Sheep Level Pack (Shaun, Bitzer and an new level to play) (Comes with Starter Pack) * Collin the Speedy Boy Level Pack (Collin, Stacie and an new level to play) * Caleb Level Pack (Caleb O'Sullivan, Woody and an new level to play) Playsets This game introduces Playsets. Playsets include a figure (or six), an accessory, and an vehicle. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as its previous installment, but new things include vehicles, and new movie objects including: * LEGO Bricks (requires an character from The LEGO Movie) * Scooby Snacks (requires an character from Scooby-Doo) * Orbs (requires an character from Collin the Speedy Boy) * Golden Carrots (requires an character from Looney Tunes) * Cheese Jerry (requires an character from Tom and Jerry) * Carrot (requires an character from Bunnicula) Coming soon! In addition, the figures from the first game are compatible with the sequel. Trivia * Sonic the Hedgehog, ''Angry Birds ''and ''Shaun the Sheep ''is the only non-JeremyWorks property to appear in the game. Sequels/Expansions * Jeremy Looneyverse 3.0: Nickelodeon Edition * Jeremy Looneyverse 4.0: Universal Edition Quotes Jeremy Looneyverse 2.0: Warner Bros. Edition/Quotes Category:Video Game